In a conventional power switching system, the voltage is modulated by a power switch to generate a final output voltage with a small ripple, for example, the switch includes a power semiconductor device. In a conventional semiconductor package as shown in FIG. 1, a power transistor T1 is attached on a first die paddle having pins D1 and a power transistor T2 is attached on a second die paddle having pins D2. The source and the gate of the transistor T1 are respectively connected to a pin S1 and a pin G1 via the bonding wires, and the source and the gate of the transistor T2 are respectively connected to a pin S2 and a pin G2 via the bonding wires. Some power switching system applies a common source for both power transistors, for example, the common source of double-chip T1 and T2 in FIG. 1 can be achieved at the external board level, in which the pin S1 and the pin S2 are attached to a common bonding pad of a circuit board or the pin S1 and the pin S2 are coupled together via two different conductive paths. The connecting path between two sources of the double-chip forming a common source of the conventional technique still needs to be improved, in particular without an increase in the size of the final package device. In examples of the present disclosure, double-chip common source technique for the source electrodes of two power MOSFETs is achieved by applying a T-shape metal clip.
It is within this context that embodiments of the present invention arise.